Depths of Devotion
by Pink Delusion
Summary: 1xR "I hope you understand what you're getting into, Relena. Heero is risky business. I don't want you to get hurt," said Noin. What did she really know about Heero? Almost nothing. And yet she trusted him with her life – and most importantly, her hear
1. Shallow Oceans

**Depths of Devotion **

**Part 1**

**By: PinkDelusion **

_Dreams, inconsistent angel things_

_Horses bred with star-laced wings_

_But it's so hard to make them fly_

_These wings beat the night sky_

_'Bove the town'_

_One goes up and one goes down_

_And so the chariot hits the ground_

> April 17, 202 AC
> 
> Bella Devozione Banquet Hall
> 
> "Please don't ever try to keep something from me, Heero." She said, stern jaw set in a regal manner. Her eyes were hard ice, boring into his own midnight orbs. She was quickly becoming relentless – much too relentless for his comfort.
> 
> "Why would I keep something from you?" he countered with his own question. Put the burden of proof on her – see how she responds. Why did every conversation with her have to be a tactical diversion from the truth? Why couldn't he just tell her straight? But then what?
> 
> "We're married now, Heero. I promised to trust you and love you, but that can become exceedingly hard if you don't let me. If you don't tell me, how am I supposed to trust you?" She asked, eyes softening from their steely defiance to a compassionate azure gaze. Relena reached up to cradle his sharp features with her soft, slender hand. How could he deny her?
> 
> "Faith."
> 
> "Huh?"
> 
> "Trust me because you have faith in me – and faith in what I am doing." He replied quietly. What was he supposed to say? That he hadn't married her of his own free choice? That he was working for the people who wanted to destroy her at all costs? Why not kill her right there? It would be more merciful than all the pain he was going to put her through.
> 
> But it was the only way. The only way in which the worlds could live in peace. Peace. That's what everything bad started with. If people just admitted that there was always going to be war, they wouldn't have to go through those easily broken one month cease-fires and bloody suicide bombings.
> 
> To her government, his Cause was terroristic. To her, he produced more hurt than good. But didn't he make her feel good? Didn't he love her the way she wanted him to? Would she be able to sincerely accuse him of killing people if he made her feel so alive? She couldn't. She wouldn't.
> 
> "I desperately want to, Heero…its just…I don't know." She ended with defeat. She couldn't understand why she didn't trust him. He'd been out of that deadly business for years…so many years. It was actually a miracle that she'd found him. Just another face in the crowd…
> 
> ****

****

> {...}
> 
> _May 5, 199 AC _
> 
> _25th Street, Prague _
> 
> _ The pristine pink dress wrapped carelessly around her slim body. A spring breeze brushed silently at her honey blonde hair, sending each strand into a distressed frenzy. She was the true epitome of perfection. Her dazzling smile lit the entire street. The once hectic mainstreams of people were at once caught in a sense of awe. Relena Darlain Peacecraft. _
> 
> _ Carrying her small briefcase, she waltzed in a vivid kaleidoscope of happiness and luster. But it was all a façade – a deep ridden lie that sunk to the very depth of her soul, so that not even she truly knew that she was miserable. _
> 
> _ But what a beautiful sight she was to the people. Their young leader prancing about, tending to the needs of the public that adored and supported her. She was loved by millions, and yet no one. But she didn't know that – she was their pretty mascot. She represented the need for serenity in the universe. She represented a perfection that wasn't. _
> 
> _ "Relena." _
> 
> _ "Heero." _
> 
> _ It felt so easy on her lips, his name. How very familiar, like a piano piece so long embedded in her memory that, even if she wanted to, she could never forget. _
> 
> _ He was mostly unchanged, especially his physical appearance. The proverbial tatty brown hair hung limply into his dark eyes. It was almost as if he hadn't left. _
> 
> _ But there was something noticeably different – something she couldn't quite put her finger on, but was so simply apparent. Almost as if the words were on the tip of her tongue, but they just wouldn't come out. Something had changed. _
> 
> _ "How are you?" she asked, an uncomplicated question without liability. _
> 
> _ "Well enough." _
> 
> _ "That's good. What have you been up to?" she inquired, though she was actually feeling a strong need to ask why he had gone away. She wanted a real answer. One that would give his reasoning for leaving her crying at the side of his hospital bed. She needed to know why he'd left her. _
> 
> {...}

**__**

> April 17, 202 AC
> 
> Bella Devozione Banquet Hall
> 
> "It doesn't matter. Do you love me?" he responded, catching hold of her hand that had fallen back to its place at her side.
> 
> She looked up at him, eyes starting to tear with grief. Warm droplets cascaded gently across her pale, smooth cheeks. She'd all but given up hope in them as a couple. And then, one day, things had turned all the way around. A total 180 of the heart.
> 
> She wanted to trust him – she wanted to love him. No, that was wrong – she did love him. She had ever since that day on the beach. She'd known him in his one moment of vulnerability. Perhaps that was what had drawn him to her. He needed her help. He needed her.
> 
> When Relena realized that she had been staring out into space, she blushed demurely. It had taken her almost five minutes to answer such a simple question. Of course she loved him. Why wouldn't she?
> 
> ****

****

> {...}
> 
> _November 12, 200 AC _
> 
> _Office of Foreign Minister, Washington DC _
> 
> _ "Ms. Peacecraft, a transfer has been made to your office as of today. A Mr. Lowe." _
> 
> _ Relena sighed resignedly. Always new people – new faces. How did people expect her to keep up with the growing amount of people she saw daily? Sure, they smiled and popped into her office on the way to get their coffee, but it wasn't as if they were there because they wanted to be with her. They wanted to be with the Foreign Minister. They wanted a pay raise or a special favor. Relena was only too happy to comply, but each time, in the back of her mind, the little voice screamed with frustration. _
> 
> _ "Where is Mr. Lowe from?" she asked, finally raising her head far enough out of her hands to speak. _
> 
> _ "The National Security Agency." _
> 
> _ "Great, now NSA's on my back too." She said jokingly as she smiled up at the intern. The young man didn't quite understand her comment, but smiled in return and left. _
> 
> _ But now there were bigger problems – an agent was going to be in her office. Sure, Relena had been under military surveillance her entire life, but this was different. It was obvious that he wasn't just going to be there to watch her – he was there to work with her. Relena Darlain Peacecraft had almost never asked for help in her life. She'd always had the resources she needed to survive. This man was just going to be another new face -- in and out of her life. _
> 
> _ "Ms. Relena, the transfer is here. Where should he go?" Another face asked her. This one happened to her Executive Secretary, but it made no difference. They were all the same. _
> 
> _ "Has he checked in with Milliardo?" _
> 
> _ "Mr. Peacecraft is the one who ordered the transfer," answered Lily. So her big brother was back in the game, was he? It'd been a great deal of time since Milliardo had actually decided on something. Ever since the baby, he'd pretty much remained as neutral as possible. An NSA agent certainly wasn't neutral. _
> 
> _ "So where should he go?" _
> 
> _ "Give him Stradlater's old office and tell him to come see me once he's settled." _
> 
> _ "Yes, ma'am." God, she hated that phrase. She wasn't military -- she was the exact opposite. And yet, everything in this country was ruled by inane protocol. She'd much rather have her people simply call her Relena. _
> 
> _ There was always one person that had liked to call her true name – Heero, the only one who hated her. There were certain times in their history when he'd tried to deny their familiarity and identified her with all her proper titles, but it never lasted. She knew in her heart that he always thought of her as Relena. And when he'd cried out in his sleep at the hospital…how her heart had jumped at the sound of her own name. _
> 
> _ "Earth Senator Richter is on the telephone." _
> 
> _ "What about?" _
> 
> _ "The Peace Proposal that's going through the Earth Senate." _
> 
> _ This was the way it always was. If she wasn't in a meeting or pouring over fifty page memos, she was daydreaming about him. She knew it was silly, but it was one of the only ways she relieved her stress during the day. _
> 
> _ "Senator, you should know by now that it's already going to pass." Relena said into the telephone before even letting the man on the receiving end speak. People had always taken the liberty of pushing her around, why not return the favor? _
> 
> _ "I know that Asia Minor is struggling. I also know that 79 percent of the people want a peaceful resolution to the conflict." She said, "And I remember a certain vow that you had to take to uphold the views of the people." _
> 
> _ At that time, Lily entered her office again, signaling with hand motions that something was up. What exactly, she didn't know, but the conversation should be coming to an end soon. _
> 
> _ Relena mouthed 'one minute' while simultaneously extending her pointer finger. Senator Richter could go on for hours if he wanted. And though Relena was never one to turn down a good debate, the old man was seriously pushing her patience. _
> 
> _ "Yes, sir, I understand your predicament. How about I let Lily assign a business luncheon before the vote and we can talk about this at a more convenient time. Same to you, Senator. Good-bye." _
> 
> _ The young woman sighed and rested her head against the desk in front of her. Today had barely started and she was already exhausted. _
> 
> _ "Can you get me a cup of tea, please?" _
> 
> _ "Sure." Was the answer, but it wasn't that of Lily's. It was a rough, nonchalant voice. It was the voice of Heero Yuy. _

**A/N-**the first chapter to my newest, most romantic story. I decided to post because I got a lot of great feedback form my beta. However, she happens to be rather tied up at the moment, so I'm looking for someone to beta the rest of the story. Just leave your e-mail address in a review, and let me know. I'd really apprectiate it! Hope you liked! ((ugh! this isn't letting me put in asterics or anything!!!)) 

How is it? Something I should change? A suggestion perhaps? Then please send a review and let me know!


	2. Hollow Surface

**Depths of Devotion**

**Part 2**

**By: PinkDelusion**

> April 17, 202 AC 
> 
> Devozione Bella Banquet Hall
> 
> "Of course I love you. Wouldn't it be stupid to marry someone you didn't love?"
> 
> If only she knew. But she never would – at least, not until it was far too late. But it wasn't like he could back out just now. He had obligations – people who were depending on him. He'd always worked so well under pressure, but this was crazy. Every word he said had to be thought out for a good five minutes, just to make sure it didn't contain any hidden innuendos.
> 
> He hated doing this to her. It hurt him nearly as much as it would hurt her – maybe even more. But his Cause was more than worth the price. He was doing the right thing, wasn't he?
> 
> "I don't know."
> 
> "Well, it'd be pretty silly. Anyways, Heero, we've been standing right here for nearly an hour and we haven't been doing anything. I think there are a few hundred people waiting." She said, smiling up at her new husband. It had finally sunk into her head – she was married. And to her childhood sweetheart, no doubt.
> 
> But something inside her gut just didn't sit right. She would have blamed it on wedding nerves if it hadn't been for the fact that she was already married. Something's wrong about today.
> 
> Brushing away any absurd feelings she had left inside her heart, she tugged on Heero's tuxedo sleeve. After finally emerging from the small room adjacent to the hall, they were greeted with an umpteen number of smiles, fawning women, and grinning men.
> 
> That was when Relena realized that if felt good to be married. It felt like a blanket had been wrapped around her for the rest of her life. No one could harm her with Heero around – he was her impenetrable defense and her strength. She did love him.
> 
> {...}
> 
> _February 27, 201 AC_
> 
> _Office Of Foreign Minister, Washington DC_
> 
> _ "If I were kidnapped, why would the abductor kill me? I'm of more use to everyone alive. Besides, I'm sure Milliardo would pay anything they asked for."_
> 
> _ "It's not a matter of your actual livelihood, but of the things that terrorists could do with your kind of power. You were there during the Mariemaia incident. We can't negotiate for your safety." Replied Heero with evident spite. Even though he'd been working for Relena nearly four months, things hadn't been going all that well. In fact, they'd been positively horrible._
> 
> _ It seemed that, though he may not have appeared that inviting, Relena never seemed to show any signs of relevant affection for him. His handler had told him that something like this would happen. After all, the second he'd been well enough to walk after the Eve Wars, he'd left. _
> 
> _ All Relena had ever known about love was Heero – the only man who didn't want her. It may have seemed that the "challenge" was what she loved about him most. And some could say that wasn't reasonable grounds for a relationship – but she had to wonder, then what are reasonable grounds for a relationship? If she loved Heero, then that was all that should matter, right?_
> 
> _ "Excuse me, could you give us the room?" Heero asked the myriad of staff members and interns. They all nodded and filed out of the room. There had been rumors of a past between the two, but there had also been no evidence to support it…but now…_
> 
> _ "I'm sorr-"_
> 
> _ "What is wrong with you?"_
> 
> _ The hardness of his question stung her heart, causing all her deep seeded emotions to burst back to life. He was asking what was wrong with her?_
> 
> _ "I could ask you the same thing, Heero." She stated, equaling his insensitivity. It seemed almost yesterday that he'd been getting her coffee and filing her papers. Now he was running around telling her that people were going to kill her. I guess it takes a killer to know a killer. But Relena immediately took back her thoughts. It was never Heero's fault that he'd had to live the life of a murderer. _
> 
> _ "You daze off during briefings, you sleep while reading anything half important, and you can't focus. Tell me what the distraction is and I'll eliminate it."_
> 
> _ Smiling in her own sorrowful way, she looked up at him and said, "Couldn't you guess, Heero? The only distraction I've ever had… is you." How many years had she pursued him? And he still didn't realize her vast feelings for him?_
> 
> _ "Then I will just have to eliminate myself." He said, his jaw suddenly setting into a straight, stubborn position. Heero stood up from his chair and simultaneously took out his gun. _
> 
> _ "Heero? Heero, what are you doing?" hard_
> 
> _ But he didn't respond. Instead, he took a step towards the window and prepared to pull the trigger. His midnight eyes hardened and his body went rigid as if it were bracing for pain._
> 
> _ "Heero? Stop this, Heero, you're scaring me."_
> 
> {...}
> 
> April 17, 202 AC
> 
> Devozione Bella Banquet Hall
> 
> The Japanese youth stepped into the limelight with great care. He was tired of the annoying soprano voices of multi-million dollar women. Relena always had an odd choice in friends.
> 
> Not that he could say that he had any. Well, he had a few. None of them in attendance, however. Duo was expecting his first child in a matter of minutes, and loving Relena had granted him dispensation after making him promise to call the second the baby was born. Mentally, Heero chuckled – he never really thought of Maxwell as the fatherly type. Poor Hilde.
> 
> Wufei Chang had dropped off the face of the Earth along with a Ms. Sally Po only two years after they'd become partners. Strangely enough, Heero kept close contact with both of them, and the mysterious brown package on his doorstep had turned out to be a toaster from the couple as a wedding present. At least they were happy together.
> 
> As for the renowned Quatre Winner, he was busy running his own company, which was thriving. The blond Arabian had actually promised to attend, but was taken half-way through the ceremony when he got word from Trowa Barton that one of the Winner Corp. mines had accidentally caved in. Heero was pretty sure that Quatre was on his hands and knees, risking his life for people he only knew through the money he gave them once a month.
> 
> Milliardo Peacecraft had obviously attended his only sister's wedding and had been honored to know that he would be the one walking her down the aisle in the place of her dead fathers. Where he was now, Heero didn't know.
> 
> "Mr. Lowe, Ms. Peace-- I mean, Mrs. Lowe needs to speak with you. Urgently."
> 
> It was that faithful secretary of Relena's, Lily. He couldn't imagine what his wife needed now, but he was easy to submit to her womanly requests. Anything to get away from those giggling twits.
> 
> "Heero!" she cried the second he entered the woman's washroom.
> 
> "I'm not supposed to be in here." He remarked, raising a scrupulous eyebrow in questioning. What new grand scheme had she gotten herself into?
> 
> Relena burst into a river of tears, simultaneously letting her body fall to the ground. Something was seriously wrong.
> 
> "Relena?" he asked, "What's happened?"
> 
> {...}
> 
> _February 27, 201 AC_
> 
> _Office of Foreign Minister, Washington DC_
> 
> _ "You try something stupid like that again and I'll fire you. I mean it." She exclaimed, running over to the young man as an agent took Heero's gun for confiscation. Relena's eyes were alight with fire, burning with a strange passion he had only seen when she was making one of her grand speeches._
> 
> _ One problem, he couldn't be fired. Well, technically, he could, but if he did, a lot of people would become very unhappy. And when the Cause is unhappy – everyone's unhappy. That was just the way things worked. _
> 
> _ "You could have killed yourself!" she nearly screamed, shifting through the crowd of security agents that had come running at her call. "Do you know that you can go to jail for attempting suicide?"_
> 
> _ "If I'd succeeded, they really couldn't lock me up, could they?"_
> 
> _ "Well… no. But that's not the point! You violated the laws we're trying to build!"_
> 
> _ "Correction – you're trying to build." He retorted tersely._
> 
> _ "Then why are you even here if you don't want to help the world, Heero? Why are you wasting your time?" she demanded, her voice steadily increasing until she practically bellowed the words. _
> 
> _ Agent Michaels signaled for his team to leave the couple alone in the peace of the meeting room. Because of Ms. Peacecraft's begging, he'd decided not to press any charges on the bickering couple. He'd seen their type before – passionate, unrelenting people that just couldn't say three simple words. And these were the ones leading his country. _
> 
> _ "I don't know." Heero answered slowly. Though he knew perfectly well why. All for his Cause. Everything he did – every move he made. It was all for something he probably wouldn't live to see._
> 
> _ But at the same time, he felt a strange energy force pulling him towards her. It had to be gravity – there was no way to explain it. However, it was not gravity that made him lean in and kiss her -- it was love. _
> 
> __

**A/N- **thank you all so much for your generous reviews -- I sincerely appreciate them. My beta got her bottom in gear and finally looked at this chapter, so I hope its okay. Umm...the next chapter of 'Damn Love' is going up soon, so look out for that. And other than a lovely Calc quix, tomorrow, nothing's really up! So, be happy and I hope you enjoyed!

How is it? Something I should change? A suggestion perhaps? Then review and let me know!


	3. Wallow in Illusion

> **Depths of Devotion**
> 
> **Part 3**
> 
> **By PinkDelusion**
> 
> _June 12, 201 AC_
> 
> _Vice Foreign Minister's Residence_
> 
> _ Relena sat, legs coiled beneath her and a telephone in her hand. She hummed as she waited for the receiver to pick up their own telephone. Becoming impatient, she started to tap her nails against the smooth surface of the coffee table beside the couch on which she was sitting._
> 
> _ "Hello?" asked the voice finally. Relena smiled in glee, happy that someone was there to talk to her. She'd gone so long without speaking her mind that she just needed someone to listen to her. _
> 
> _ "May I please speak with Lucrezia Noin?" Relena said into the telephone. Since Lucrezia's pregnancy, she had been distant except for the monthly e-mail she sent detailing exactly how many words her child had said, or the number of times he'd fallen in one day. _
> 
> _ "Speaking."_
> 
> _ "It's me, Relena."_
> 
> _ "Oh Relena, what a surprise! I thought you were still in Luxembourg..."_
> 
> _ "I just got back," said Relena, twisting the phone cord around her slender finger. In truth, Relena had only been there an hour before Heero insisted that she go back to D.C. Something about a high security risk and some new chemical warfare. She'd only been half-listening._
> 
> _ "Well, it's been so long, what with Brayden and all…what's up?" asked Lucrezia jovially._
> 
> _ "I just wanted to talk to you about something… do you have a few minutes?"_
> 
> _ "Sure. Go ahead."_
> 
> _ Taking a few moments before spilling her heart, Relena stood up from the couch she'd been resting on and began to pace the parlor. "Well…I don't know if you've heard, but –" she started, but then stopped abruptly. Was she allowed to talk about this sort of thing with anyone?_
> 
> _ "But…"_
> 
> _ "I'm sort of with Heero…"_
> 
> _ "Yeah, I think I've heard a fiery blonde scream about something like that." She replied jokingly._
> 
> _ "Well, you've dated a few guys, right? So... you know how it is." said the young princess, finally consenting to take a stroll into the kitchen instead of the constant pacing that was making her relatively dizzy._
> 
> _ "Yeah. The fun times, the laughs, the heartbreak, the crying. Been through it all."_
> 
> _ "Then you would know if something suspicious were going on, right?" inquired Relena quickly. How long she'd wanted to ask that question, she didn't know. But it was a little twinge in the back of her heart, stinging whenever Heero left the room. At least now she would – hopefully – get rid of it. _
> 
> _ "What kind of suspicious?"_
> 
> _ "Like the always on the cell phone, never home when I call him, distant and cold, suspiciousness," answered Relena with nervous laugh for good measure. _
> 
> _ It was true, from the time they'd started seeing each other socially, things had been just fine. But in the last week, he'd acted pretty different – and Relena was sure they'd just started to establish a bit of a connection. She hadn't wanted to ask at first, but could no longer hold her tongue – it was just too much._
> 
> _ "Well, first of all, Heero is always on his cell phone, he rarely stays in one place at a time, and I thought you would have realized the 'cold and distant' is just Heero's nature. Nothing to be worried about."_
> 
> _ "But this is different, Luce."_
> 
> _ "How?"_
> 
> _ "I don't know. Just different. He gets calls whenever I'm with him – during meetings, on dates, even in b-"_
> 
> _ "In where?" asked Lucrezia hurriedly._
> 
> _ "In bed," whispered Relena, heat rising to her fair face._
> 
> _ "I hope you understand what you're getting into, Relena. Heero is risky business. I don't want you to get hurt," Said Noin, sighing quietly, "I've been giving you advice for quite some time now – whether or not you actually took it, doesn't matter. Just remember, Relena, that your real family is here. You can come to me with anything."_
> 
> _ "I know."_
> 
> _ "Just don't do anything stupid so that I'd have to disown you."_
> 
> _ "Okay." Relena said with a laugh. _
> 
> _ "And be careful."_
> 
> _ "I am," she uttered almost inaudibly. But was she really being careful? What did she really know about Heero? Almost nothing. And yet she trusted him with her life – and most importantly, her heart._
> 
> {...}
> 
> April 17, 202 AC
> 
> Bella Devozione Banquet Hall
> 
> "Why did you keep this from me? What happened to faith and honesty?" she asked amidst a torrent of wretched tears.
> 
> Heero went over to the bathroom door and locked it. If she was thinking what he thought she was thinking, it could only end in a sorrowful death. He didn't want to have to kill her – not until he'd explained everything the way he needed to.
> 
> "What are you talking about?" he asked innocently.
> 
> "I'm talking about our relationship. I'm talking about what I've spent years trying to build. I'm talking about how you could just throw that all away." She answered dejectedly. How could he expect so much from her?
> 
> "I don't understand." He responded quietly. He didn't want to kill her when she was still in her wedding dress – that would be much too cruel. Besides, he was innocent until proven guilty.
> 
> "Why didn't you just tell me? I could have helped…I could have done something…"
> 
> "I didn't want to alarm you." Quick, simple, and easy. It was true – telling her that she was going to have to die at the hands of her husband would obviously frighten her. But it wasn't like he was trying to keep the truth from her. He would explain everything in due time.
> 
> "I want to know if someone's going to kill me the night of my wedding. Why didn't you tell me about the guerilla threats, Heero?"
> 
> Internally, Heero sighed. He could have said something he'd regret – and then where would he be? Dead in a back alley? Alone in the dark? Hiding like the coward he was? The Cause had a way of knowing these things. And if Relena had ever found out, there was no way he'd have been able to carry out his plans.
> 
> "Well?"
> 
> "If you had known, would you have had as much fun tonight?" he asked, placing a reassuring hand upon her forearm.
> 
> "Well…no. No, I wouldn't have. Just…just…I don't want to be excluded from anything. I don't want anything to separate us." She answered shakily. She loved him too much to let him bare the burden of a secret from her.
> 
> "Till death do us part."
> 
> "No, Heero. We'll never truly be apart."
> 
> {...}
> 
> _Peacecraft Residence, London_
> 
> _August 21, 201 AC_
> 
> _ "I rescheduled your meetings for today." He stated flatly._
> 
> _ "Why?" questioned Relena tiredly. She'd only woken a few minutes ago, and already he was advising her on her agenda for the day. Did it ever stop?_
> 
> _ "We're going out." he replied while pouring out a cup of steaming tea and handing it to her. She'd been so stressed as of late – and so tired, too. It'd become his morning ritual to come see her in the morning. Sometimes he came early, and just watched her sleep. He could stay all day like that, watching her. _
> 
> _ "Where?"_
> 
> _ "Out."_
> 
> _ "Okay." She answered warily. As she sipped the liquid, her mind finally awakened with her body and she felt a strong surge of energy. Today felt different. It wasn't something she could define or explain – simply different._
> 
> _ "And dress nicely." He added as she retreated back to her room._
> 
> _ Popping her head back into the small kitchenette, she smiled, "You don't like the clothes I usually wear?"_
> 
> _ "I do, but we're in London." There was no real need to explain more. The pair rarely traveled to her ancestral home, but both knew the rules of civilized society. Relena merely prayed that he wasn't taking her to see her brother. He was still mad about incident with the NSA. _
> 
> _ "Then you can't wear spandex, you know."_
> 
> _ "I know."_
> 
> _ "Just checking." She said jokingly. That had been one of the first things she'd insisted upon when they'd started dating. No spandex in public. Relena never fully understood what his connection with the ugly shorts was all about. But for Heero, they were a sort of security – a constant reminder of who really he was. _
> 
> _ When both had returned, Relena clothed in a soft blue sundress and Heero in slacks and light shirt, they stared at each other. They'd been together ever since that one kiss, and hadn't been apart since. It sounded silly, but she never got tired of him. Sometimes a little frustrated, but she would apologize and he would grunt. Deep inside she'd always taken that as his best way of expressing his admission of guilt. But then, looking at each other, they felt that familiar tug of their hearts. _
> 
> _ Of course, Heero snapped out of his quicksand of a reverie and said, "We going?"_
> 
> _ Relena awakened from her trance at his words and smiled. She'd been doing a lot more of that lately, smiling. It just seemed that when he was around, nothing could go wrong. There was always something to grin about, and even if he didn't always understand her content disposition, he never complained. _
> 
> _ "Yes. So, Heero, where are you taking me today?"_
> 
> _ "It's a surprise."_
> 
> _ "I never thought of you as a "surprise" kind of guy."_
> 
> _ "Well, surprise." He said. Relena laughed. Heero had never told a joke in his entire life – none that anyone actually understood, anyway. He felt strange to be a normal human being. When he was around her, all thoughts of his Cause were out of his mind. There was only Relena._
> 
> {...}
> 
> April 17, 202 AC
> 
> Bella Devozione Banquet Hall
> 
> Relena sighed tiredly – it had been a long day. She'd finally gotten married, had an enormous party, and found out people had wanted to kill her. In any case, they hadn't succeeded. Not yet, at least.
> 
> The near-empty banquet hall was an estranging quiet. Heero had left a few moments before, and all that was left were a few strangling strangers and the cleaning staff. Relena sat, her immaculate white dress bunched into her hands as she waited.
> 
> There had been no one to see her off – no one to whisper happy good-byes and smiles of encouragement. All her "friends" had left, most of them drunk, hours ago. She didn't mind. It was like every day – all those unfamiliar faces.
> 
> When Heero finally returned, he entered from the backdoor. Relena wondered what he'd been doing out there, but didn't ask. She was never one to pry.
> 
> "Ready?"
> 
> "Yes."
> 
> Relena remained a deadly silent, not sure if it was the appropriate time to talk to him or not. the time was nearing a late 2:00 AM, and sleepiness was starting to kick in. But she had something more to ask -- something of importance.
> 
> "What were you doing out there?"
> 
> "Recieving a call."
> 
> "From who?"
> 
> "No one important."
> 
> That was all. The car ride was almost surreal in a sense – Heero had returned to his quiet, intense phase. Relena didn't try to encourage any sort of conversation, her lips frozen shut with fear and anticipation.
> 
> They'd been _together_ before, but this was different. Inwardly, Relena reprimanded herself for not waiting until she was married. Somehow, she couldn't help but think of how much more special it would be. But what was done was done. And with her suspicions and harmful thoughts out of her mind, she rested her golden head against the head rest and waited.
> 
> Heero was never one for talking – he had alwasy liked to express himself through his actions. So when the car stopped in front of their home, and he immediately connected his lips with hers, his true feeling were as clairvoyant as crystal.
> 
> His lips were soft, hard in pressure, but they had a genuine smoothness to them that made her body react in quiet satisfaction. It wasn't like their first kiss – desperate, careless – this was learned and willing. It seemed strange that she felt so free, even though, technically a vow and a ring tied them together.
> 
> Heero pulled away quickly, his breath heavy and ragged. His mind had been wandering – and though he loved Relena, whenever he thought his mind strayed from her, he remembered his real intentions. He'd put off these last moments for years. At first, he had made himself unlovable – hoping the Cause would give up their assignment. But then his need for achievement and sense of duty kicked in. That was the day of their kiss. And now that it was here – he wasn't quite sure what to do.
> 
> The choice was obvious – either he would kill her, or they would. Why they hadn't just sent in an assassin years ago, he didn't know. But then they'd have terrorists to blame – not an evil, dangerous husband.
> 
> But Heero knew something that they didn't – he knew that Relena's work would live on forever – no matter how they killed her. History would find some way to glorify her. Relena Darlain Peacecraft – the last fragrance of peace left in the perilous world. They'd write fancy words and build monuments – she wouldn't be lost.
> 
> Heero knew that Relena felt alone in the world – he knew she thought no one cared. But in truth, they did. They wanted peace, and madly so. But no one wanted to carry the burden – no one except Relena. So the task fell upon her, and she took it gratefully. She had no idea how much they all loved her – or how much even her enemy, a terrorist and murder – had a devotion unbreakable by death.

**End Part 3**

**A/N-** life has been beyond hectic lately -- I don't think I've been home before ten this past week. But this weekend I had time to write so I was happy. But I like, and I hope you enjoy also. And I'm so sorry about the last chapter (it **really** sucked, but I needed it) So, hope you liked! (And word of advice -- it you're a native Spanish speaker -- **never** take Spanish AP, just lots of pain...)


	4. Following Blind

**Depths of Devotion**

**

Part 4

**

**

By PinkDelusion

**

_

> August 21, 201 AC

_

_

Thames Café, London

_


End file.
